The Return (Rewrite)
by Superbluestar428
Summary: They left without a goodbye. She returned with a warning. When the Team stumbles upon a wounded Jinx, secrets of the past begin to unravel. Titans have been going missing, and the main objective is Jinx. The only people who can help are the three that left. Robin will stop at nothing to rescue the Titans. Even if it risks him facing his past head on...
1. Prologue

**The Return: Prologue**

**Well, this is the REWRITE of my first Xover. I hope you guys like the story!**

**Warning: My information of Young Justice has grown a bit blurry, so bear with me :)**

**UPDATED A/N: As you can see, I completely changed a lot of things. First, in the original, Jinx and Raven are on their way to Mt. Justice. In the process of rewriting it, a thought occurred to me. Raven and Jinx wouldn't be stupid enough to lead the evil people to Mount Justice where their fellow old companions are. So instead, they're in the city itself (Happy Harbor), near Mt. Justice. They just so happened to crash-land there, it wasn't planned.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! ALL RIGHTS GO TO CARTOON NETWORK or whoever created them.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

_Running._ That's what they were doing. They were running for their lives. They were the only two left. They had to keep going. _They had to._ They're not letting the other three's sacrifices go to waste.

The ninja-like robots following behind them let out a huge roar before gaining on the two girls.

Her black boots splashed through the puddles as she ran. She felt her ponytail swing back and forth as she ran. She continued following the dark blue hooded cape that swished around on this cold, dark night. They're almost there. They can- no, they _will_ make it.

But the cloaked girl in front of her glanced back before stopping and turning abruptly while shouting, "_Azarath Metrion Zinthos_!" Black energy escaped her hands as her eyes glowed white. Some of the robots seemed to fall, but more came. One of the robots grabbed onto her arm. Her eyes glowed white again, and the black energy destroyed the robot, but more latched onto her. She destroyed more of them, but they just kept coming.

The pink haired girl stopped running and turned to her struggling friend. "_Raven!_" She yelled as she attempted to run back to her, but was stopped by her command.

"Keep going! You have to _escape_-!" was the last thing Raven told her before the robots summoned a black portal and was engulfed in the darkness. Tears stung at her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. All she could do now was run.

And that's what she forced herself to do: _run_. She has to do it for them. They sacrificed themselves for her. Now it's up to her to bring _them_ back.

She ran faster. She ran past the sleeping homes of civilians, the closed stores, the empty office buildings. She just had to lose them then_ get out of this town-!_

A stinging sensation on her back made her fall down in a puddle. One of the robots had shot at her. But it wasn't a bullet, it was some type ray gun, and it made her back burn. But she refused to stop. She immediately stood back up and started running again.

Her vision was blurring, but she willed herself to continue running. She turned to see if the darkness and robots were still behind her, though still a far enough distance. She could do this. If she turned this corner, maybe she could-!

There was a sound in the air. It sounded as if something was slicing through the air before something struck her.

Now_ that_ was a bullet.

Blood escaped her lips and dripped down her jaw. She held one her abdomen, which now dripped blood. She tried to run again but a small yelp escaped her lips as pain shot through her. She clutched her abdomen and fell to one knee. She tried to stand again, only to fail once more. She turned to see the robots getting closer.

They're stupid to think that she'll go down without a fight.

Slowly pressing her free arm to the ground, she allowed her eyes to glow bright pink as she let the hexes explode the cement on the street they were on. The debris hit some robots, but more continued her way. She clicked her tongue, wincing as she felt her shirt become damp with blood. She cringed at the pain, gritting her teeth to stop the cry from escaping her lips. Once more, she threw more hexes at them with all she had.

She was becoming dizzy, her breathing becoming more shallow. Her vision blurred in and out, and she could hear the blood thumping to her ears. She could feel her power draining, the bright pink glow growing dimmer and dimmer, and she was beginning to think it was time to just close her eyes and give up...

Until a boy crashed in front of the robots pathway, grabbing one of the robots and smashing them against each other. Some robots were lifted up into the air and smashed into little pieces. Arrows and familiar-looking bird-a-rangs were shot and thrown at the robots.

Another team of heroes? _Her saviors..._ She tipped back, about to fall to the ground, but was picked up off her feet bridal style, and could feel the rush of wind on her face. _What a nostalgic feeling... _The only person she experienced this with was...

"Don't worry, I got 'ya. We'll get you the medical attention need." She stared up at her savior, her vision slightly blurring. She must have been having near-death hallucination because he looks just like-

"_Kid...?_" Her eyes were becoming unfocused, and she could barely see the stranger. All she could make out was blobs of red and yellow and piercing _green_ eyes. She shook her head. "No, impossible._" 'His eyes were blue.' _She thought to herself as the wind rush against her face.

Besides, what were the chances of her meeting him, here of all places? Nearly one in a million. She couldn't stop the tired laugh from escaping her lips. Of course, he wouldn't be here. He's busy helping those cocky Leaguers save the world. She stopped forcing herself to stay awake, her head dropping backwards as her hood fell back against the piercing wind, revealing her bubble-gum pink hair. She struggled to keep her eyes open and couldn't stop the nostalgic, exhausted smile appear on her face. '_Just a hallucination..._' "Still... I'm so glad... That I got to see your face again... Even if... You're just... An... Illusion..." _  
_

She could feel the wind stop as the guy carrying her did as well. Before she lost consciousness, she heard a gasp escape the stranger's lips as well as a name being called out desperately... _Her_ _name._

"_JINX!_"

* * *

******R&R!**

**~Superbluestar428**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

**UPDATE A/N: So, I've changed a lot from the original. As you can see, the setting changed from being in Mount Justice to a simple nightly patrol around the city. Still got the same elements from the original into the new, updated one. I'd say I did a lot better in the updated version. In the original one, I realize that the Slade-bots and darkness thingy just disappeared when Red Arrow came to attack it, and when I recently re-read it, I was like, "Um, so apparently Red Arrow alone can cause them to retreat but most of the Teen Titans, can't?" No sense. I can't even- what was I even thinking when I wrote that? Probably, logic has nothing to with this story just tear-jerking scenes. Besides that, that's pretty much all I've changed.**

**THE AGES OF EACH CHARACTER:**

**Robin: (in TT) 13-16, (in YJ) 17-18**

**Kid Flash: (in TT) 17, (in YJ) 18-19**

**Speedy/Red Arrow: (in TT) 16-17, (in YJ) 18-19**

**Jinx: 18**

**Kaldur: 18**

**Miss Martian: 17**

**Superboy: 17.**

**Artemis: 17**

**Starfire: 17**

**Raven: 17**

**BeastBoy: 17**

**Cyborg: 18  
**

"Blah" = talking

_'Blah'_ = _mindlink _

_Blah = _thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS OR YOUNG JUSTICE! **

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

**June 12; 8:40 PM**

_Two_. Two _freaking _years_._

He doesn't regret his decision, but every time he remembers it, it makes his heart ache.

He misses them. He misses their smiles, their laughter, their times playing video games, _heck_, he even misses their fights (and not just with bad guys).

He remembers his uptight self (and how he suddenly changed from that to an immature one).

He also misses his team: the bionic, robot man, who was practically his best friend, the green-skinned changeling, who always liked to crack up lame jokes on the spot, the pale sorceress, who always put others before herself, and finally the orange-skinned alien princess, who had managed to look past his uptight demeanor and actually love him.

He misses her the most. Some days, he wishes he could skip practice just to see her. And the team as well. How are they doing without him?

Questions bubbled up just thinking about the possibilities. Are they still the same? Did they change their looks like he did? Are they even still a team? _And Starfire-!_

He cut his thought short as he pictured the orange-skinned alien princess in his mind. Her long red hair, her bright green eyes glittering with happiness as she gave him her usual cheerful smile.

Robin sighed. Technically it was his fault. He chose to take Batman's offer to go with him because he was promised '_to be of assistance to the Justice League_'. They told him that they understood and let him go.

For a couple of months they wrote to each other, but as time passed, he became a lot more busy, with training, school, and recon missions, and couldn't write. Then the Titans stopped writing all together.

Another sigh escaped his lips as he put the picture down. He got up from his bed and headed to his closet. He accessed a hidden panel in the floor, in which he used to hide all his personal, private items. He pulled out a box and took out a pocket knife. He cut open the box and moved the flaps. Inside was his old Titans' costume along with a picture and the black and yellow communicator. He picked up the picture of the team of five with him in his traffic-colored uniform and spiky hair. He slowly traced his thumb over each person's face.

_'Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Starfire, I miss you guys.'_

Sighing, he put the picture back in the box and pulled out the old communicator. He traced his fingers along the black T in the front. A sudden chill passed through him, and he felt his stomach clench, a feeling that only occurred when something was really wrong.

And his gut feeling was usually never wrong.

With lightning speed that could rival the Flash's, Robin set out to find the connecting wire, connecting the communicator to his glove's panel, opening his built-in holographic computer. "Download, data." He told the computer. Because the communicator was an old model, it was taking forever to download everything.

"Hey, Rob, are you re- _What are you doing?_" Robin nearly lost his balance, spinning around to face his interrupter. He glared at his green-eyed best friend.

"Jesus, Wally. Has knocking first ever occurred to you?" Robin scolded, while Kid Flash just shrugged.

"Why need to knock when you can just walk in?" Kid Flash grinned at him as Robin rolled his eyes at him. Kid Flash's grin, however, faltered as he looked down at what Robin was holding.

"What are you doing?" Robin looked down to see the communicator, and quickly tried to hid his arm and the holographic computer, even though Kid Flash obviously saw it. "Why are you holding _that_?"

Robin sighed, putting his arm back to his side. "I have... A _bad_ feeling."

"What does that have to do with the communicator?"

Robin scratched the back of his head. "I was... _Feeling nostalgic_ and looked through my old stuff. Then all of a sudden, I had this foreboding feeling in the pit of my stomach. The kind that I usually get when something's wrong."

Suddenly, there was a beep. Robin and Kid looked down at Robin's holographic computer, which read _'DOWNLOAD COMPLETE'_. Robin glanced at Kid Flash. "I just want to make sure they're all right."

Kid frowned at Robin. "You know it'll be harder to say goodbye, right?" Robin's shoulders deflated slightly, his gaze softening.

"Goodbyes wouldn't be very meaningful if they were easy," Robin whispered as he went to access the data. But just before he could open anything, Miss Martian knocked on the door, causing the two to quickly hide everything before the door opened. Robin shut off the computer as Kid Flash zipped past him, taking the old communicator, closing the box, and shoving it back in the closet before Miss Martian opened the door and floated inside the room.

"Robin, Kid, we're all waiting for you. We need to do our nightly patrol around town." M'gann said, cheerfully, reminding Robin of a certain orange-skinned alien princess.

"We were just about to leave, Miss M," Robin said, sharing a look with Kid, who mouthed to him 'later' behind Miss Martian's back. Robin gave him a curt nod.

"Okay then. By the way, I was thinking of baking cookies when we return. What kind should I make them?"

"Chocolate chip/white macadamias," Robin and Kid Flash answered at the same time. M'gann giggled. She began to float out of the room with them following in suit as they began listing off other cookie options.

* * *

_'No issues in section A.' _Miss Martian's voice echoed through their mind link in Robin's head. They had split off into three groups in order to patrol more ground, which was a nightly routine. They were paired up into two's: Miss Martian and Superboy, Kaldur and Artemis, him and Kid Flash.

Kid Flash decided to take the streets, while he took to scaling buildings. Well, okay, he stayed up on only one building as he checked through the data on his old communicator. He smiled at the notes left on there, the alarms that alerted him of schedule practices, even the contact book. Robin was looking through the old calls when something caught his eye.

**_Recent calls: 4 NEW VIDEO MESSAGES. _**

Robin distinctly remembered agreeing to have Cyborg install a video voice mail in each communicator.

His stomach clenched once more as he, hesitantly, opened the first message.

At first, there was only static until it was immediately replaced by a certain orange-skinned girl he so missed seeing. But something was wrong, that much he can tell from the way her face showed not her cheerful, usual smile, but a anxious, panicked, and- was that fear?- expressed on her features.

_"Robin! Please answer! We are in need of your-"_ she gasped, and the call ended with a scream as there was a bright green flash and the communicator was dropped, making the screen go to static. Then another familiar face popped up.

_"Rob, we need you man. We-"_ The sound of Cyborg's arm blaster was heard and him shooting something. Like Starfire, the screen turned to static once the communicator fell to the ground.

Another message came on, showing Beast Boy's anxious face. _"Dude, IN DANGER HERE! If you get this then-"_ Robin's heart began to pound against his chest.

The next message played, Raven's panic-filled face appeared. "_Robin,_" the scared, desperate tone of her voice nearly brought him to his knees. "_Help._" Drop and static. His eyes were wide in panic behind his domino mask. The screen read '**_END OF MESSAGES_**'. Robin fell to the ground, unable to process what was just revealed to him. His friends are in _danger. Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg... Starfire. All _of them. In_ danger. _

Without a second thought, he immediately went to alert Kid Flash. '_KF-!' _He began, only to be interrupted by said speedster.

_'SECTOR C DANGER! REQUESTING IMMEDIATE BACK-UP! SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY NEARING 32ND STREET!' _Kid Flash alerted them as Robin's eyes widened. Sector C? That was their sector. Which means...

Robin stood up and was about to access his grappling hook to swing off to another building to 32nd Street, when he heard the loud bang of a gun being shot. Robin dashed to the edge of the building as fast as he could, making it to the edge in time to see a hooded girl fall to one knee. He looked down to see that the street he was looking down was, in fact, 32nd street.

His eyes narrowed as he tried to make out the attacker. Men in black-ninja like costumes.

_Wait a minute... _

Those _men_ looked strangely familiar. Realization etched onto his features, his mind swirling with questions and his heart tightening with anger and confusion.

_Slade-bots. _

Robin was in the process of getting down to help the girl when he saw the girl, using one of her free hands, touch the ground. He watched a flash of pink light spark through her fingers and to the concrete, which seemed to explode by her touch, destroying some of the robots in the process. He knew only one person capable of doing that...

"_Jinx?_"

* * *

Patrolling the empty streets was a piece of cake- chocolate cake if he were lucky enough to be rewarded for his awesome patrolling. It took him probably two- three minutes tops just to get the whole sector done.

_Well, it would have been a minute, but since _that incident that will not be named_, I've gotten a tiny bit slower..._ Kid Flash reasoned in his mind as he continued to run. After running through the last street, he decided it was time to call it cleared and head back to the base and enjoy Miss Martians cookies.

With the thought of cookies on his mind, he dashed back in the direction of his and Robin's meeting spot. Speaking of Robin, the thought of their conversation in his room flooded back through his mind.

Robin is usually never wrong when his gut is telling him something. Everyone tends to listen to Robin's gut feelings, even back when he was the leader of the Titans. '_Is there really something wrong?_' His mind began to wander to a certain girl, whom he had left without a notice... '_No, wait, I did leave a phone call, it was her who didn't respond back._' He felt himself slow down a bit unconsciously. '_I wonder how she's doing..._' He couldn't help but think turning the corner, only to skid to a stop when he saw a horde of black ninja-like men and a swirling black darkness. They were fast, ranging at a speed that was _way_ beyond the speed limit, and were, from what he could tell, chasing after something.

Taking a guess that these people were not the good guys, he immediately alerted the rest of the Team. '_SECTOR C DANGER! REQUESTING IMMEDIATE BACK-UP! SUSPICIOUS ACTIVITY NEARING 32ND STREET!'_

A chorus of '_Ok_'s and '_On our way_'s resounded through his head before he decided to spring into action. Taking precaution, Kid Flash turned around and ran back to the street over and see what- or possibly who- it was they were chasing after. As he ran, he heard the sound of a gun going off and ran faster. Once he arrived to the front of the crowd, he saw a hooded figure kneeling on one knee, the street before her destroyed. Kid Flash blinked; it wasn't like that earlier.

He took Superboy's appearance as his cue to get the girl out of danger and possibly to a doctor. He picked her up just before she could tip back and fall to the ground. He immediately felt something warm against his arm. He looked down and saw that the girl was bleeding from her abdomen. _That was probably from the gun shot I heard earlier_. He shook his head. _The more of a reason to rush her to the hospital._ With that thought in mind, he began to run.

"Don't worry, I got 'ya. We'll get you the medical attention need." He assured her as he ran to the nearest hospital, which was all the way on the other side of the city. He expected the girl to at least sigh in relief or mumble a small 'thank you', but what he did receive nearly made him stumble over his own feet.

"_Kid...?_" Her voice was weak and tired, but the familiarity of it was clear as day. His eyes widened, and he felt as if his heart almost stopped beating. He looked down at her just in time to see her shake her head and utter a tired laugh. "No, impossible."

He could feel the girl's body begin to go limp as she gave up on trying to stay awake. The wind blew past them, causing the girl's hood to fall away from her head, revealing a familiar bubble-gum pink hair.

It was _Jinx_. _His _Jinx.

An exhausted smile appeared on her face as she whispered with staggering breaths, "Still... I'm so glad... That I got to see your face again... Even if... You're just... An... Illusion..."

Kid Flash gasped and immediately dug his heels into the ground to stop running.

"Jinx?" Kid Flash fell to his knees, grasping at her wound to prevent more blood from flowing out. He shook her shoulders. "_JINX!_" He shouted her name louder, desperately wanting her to open her eyes. She didn't. "Jinx, open your eyes. _Please._" he begged.

He removed one of his gloves and used it to put pressure on the wound. Blood covered his hand, and it scared him to know that it was _her_ blood. He put two fingers at her wrist and was relieved to feel a faint pulse. "It's okay. You're going to be okay." He reassured her as he frantically scanned the area he was in. A relieved sigh emitted from his lips as he noticed how close he was from Mt. Justice. Getting back on his feet, he ran as fast as he could, a sonic boom resounding in his wake.

_'Please! Anyone! Return to base and save Jinx!'_

* * *

Meanwhile, the robots and the rest of the Team were head-on brawling against each other. Superboy and Miss Martian, breaking heads and arms of the robots. Aqualad, slicing through the robots with his Water-Bearers. Artemis, exploding robots with her arrows, alongside Robin with his birdarangs.

Robot parts began piling up, the horde becoming but a small pack. As the robots were about to retaliate more, a voice echoed through their robotic minds.

_"Retreat for now. Objective lost." _The voice commanded. The robots nodded in sync before escaping into the darkness, which then disappeared into itself. Robin, as quick as he could, took out a tracking birdarang and tried to throw it at one of the robots before it could escape. _  
_

But he was a second too late, and the darkness disappeared before the birdarang could even touch it. Robin cursed, kicking the ground, his hands clenching into fists at his sides. He doesn't know why the Slade-bots were back or what that darkness was, but he did know one thing. They were chasing Jinx. And, most likely, they were the ones responsible for the attack on the Titans.

"Robin, are you alright?" Miss Martian asked, floating down to her teammate, who had a dark aura radiating off of him.

"_No,_" His voice, usually cheery and upbeat, was now devoid of all emotion and took on a deeper, serious tone. The Team was taken aback by the tone of his voice. They had never heard Robin speak like that; the sudden change in character shocked the Team.

"R-Robin...?" Miss Martian asked, reaching out to him.

Kid Flash's voice echoed through their mind link, troubled and anxious. '_Please! Anyone! Return to base and save Jinx!'_

_Jinx? Who's Jinx? _That was the question that seemed to enter most of the Team's mind, except for Robin's, who seemed to snap out of his reverie. His eyes widened as he remembered the state she was in.

Robin was already running up the street. '_How is she, KF?'__  
_

_'She's barely breathing, a-and there's so much blood! Robin, hurry!' _Came Kid Flash's distressed plea. He felt Miss Martian fly by him as well as Aqualad, Artemis, and Superboy running beside him.

"Who's-?" Superboy began, only for Robin to shake his head.

"No time!" Robin quickly interrupted Superboy as he looked at the faces of each person just as fast. "Who knows how to take a bullet out of the body?"

"I do," Artemis asked after a moment. That seemed to relieve Robin by a fraction. He then turned to Miss Martian, who stood straighter under his intense, focused gaze. "Miss M, how fast can you get Artemis back to Mount Justice?"

"From here? Five- maybe six minutes while carrying someone." She stuttered out, unused to his serious gaze.

"Try to make it _four_ minutes. _Hurry._" Without another word, Miss Martian picked up Artemis and flew in the direction of Mount Justice. Robin inserted an ear piece in his ear and opened his holographic computer. He typed in a name and waited for the ringing to stop.

"Hello?"

"Red Arrow? It's Robin. Meet me back at the Cave ASAP." Robin ordered in a voice that brought chills to Aqualad and Superboy's spine. What brought on this sudden change of character in the Boy Wonder?

Red Arrow, on the other line, also sensed the urgent tone in Robin's voice, noting how long its been since he last heard it sound like that.

"On my way," with that, Robin pocketed the ear piece and shot his grappling hook up at a building, jumping from building to building for easier transport. Before he could jump onto another building, a hand grabbed onto his shoulder, stopping him. He was about to flip the person over his shoulder, but stopped when he noticed who it was.

"Robin, what is going on?" Robin looked away, his eyebrows furrowed as he frowned. Swiftly, he darted past them onto another building before answering his question.

"My past has come back to haunt me."

* * *

**********R&R!**

******~Superbluestar428**  



	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

******UPDATE A/N: So, it was obviously changed. I made Jinx's reunion with the former Titans more awkward and personal. Unlike in the original, Jinx seemed so OOC. She sounded a bit whiny and overdramatic. And for some reason, in the original, Jinx seemed to pay no mind at all that she was just shot, nearly close to death. She like showed no pain at all and was already walking and moving correctly in like the third chapter. IMPOSSIBLE! is what I thought. I also revealed that the Titans had disbanded during the two years. So... yeah...**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE NOR TEEN TITANS! If I did, then I wouldn't be writing this.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Her hair is so pink..." Is that Starfire? _No..._ That wasn't Starfire. _Starfire was... _Where?

"She's so pale too." _Raven? _No, that's not quite right... "You don't think she'll die on us, right, M'gann?"

"Artemis, I don't think it's a good idea to speak of death in an infirmary."

A door opens. "Is she awake yet?"

"No, not yet. Artemis and I were just changing the bandages."

A sigh. "But it's already been a day."

"Robin, these things take time. She was nearly at her death bed." _Robin?_ It couldn't have been the same Teen Titan's leader, Robin. Titan Robin would _never_ sound like a whiny little kid... "This will definitely scar and on such a pretty girl too..."

"Where's KF?" _K... F...?_

A scoff. "M'gann managed to finally convince him to go home."

"I had to get him out of here; he barely went to the bathroom or the kitchen! He just stayed here and watched over her," a dreamy sigh, "though, I have to admit, I think it's kind of sweet of him to stay by her side until she wakes her up."

"Knowing Jinx, her first reaction to seeing him would probably be to punch him." _And how would he know that?_

"With her thin frame, I doubt it would hurt very much..."

"You obviously haven't been punched by Jinx before."

"Well, I think anyone who punches that idiot is- _Wait, look!_ I think I just saw her move! Guess she really is alive..."

"...I'll call KF."

* * *

Jinx's eyelids felt as if they were just glued shut. It was like she was opening her eyes under chlorinated-water, blurry and painful. She had to continually blink her eyes for the world around her to finally take shape and color. The first thing she noticed was the pale gray color of the ceiling, the total opposite of light blue ceiling in her own room. _This wasn't her room in her apartment..._

Jinx sat up abruptly. Which was a bad idea as pain was the first thing she felt. She clutched her stomach. Every part of her ached. She looked down at her and noticed her clothes were not her own. Her clothes were changed into something more comfortable: a baggy shirt and sweat pants. She looked inside her shirt and saw that her abdomen and back were bandaged. She looked up and noticed two girls stared at her curiously from their seats. One girl had red hair and freckled green skin (an alien, probably?), wearing a royal blue cape with matching royal blue gloves, a blue skirt, and blue boots and a white shirt with a red X crossing it. The other girl had her blond hair in a ponytail and wore a green mask, a green shirt that showed off most of her stomach, green glovelettes, green spandex pants with knee pads, and black combat boots.

Out of panic, Jinx's hand started to glow pink as her eyes did the same.

The red-haired green girl flew out (literally, _flew_ out) of her chair and put her hands up in defense. "Wait! It's okay! We're friendly!"

Jinx didn't put her glowing hands down, even though the pained expression on her face made it obvious that it hurt to stay in that position. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"_We're_ the ones who saved your life." Artemis crossed her arms over her chest. "As for what we want from you, a '_thank you_' would suffice."

Suddenly, the door burst open, and a streak of red and yellow ran into the room before stopping at her bedside. "_Jinx!_" She blinked. She knew that voice...

He looked just as she remembered him. Red and yellow spandex, the red lightning bolt encased in a white circle in the middle of his chest- though the goggles were new. But he was taller and much more broader compared to the lanky stature she was so used to seeing. She instinctively moved away from him to the other side of the bed, her shoulders shaking in anger. "_You!" _

Kid Flash seemed to cringe at the angry tone of her voice. "Now, Jinx-" He couldn't even finish his sentence as Jinx's fist was brought to his cheek at full force. He fell back on his behind, staring at Jinx with a look of shock as she shook out her hand.

"I must have died and went to Hell if I'm seeing you." She says, glaring at him.

Kid Flash massages his aching jaw. "God damn, that hurt," he mumbled to himself. "That was a good punch."

"I've been practicing my swing since you left."

"It's been- _what two years?_- and that's the first thing you do to me?"

"What were you expecting?" She spat before changing to a mocking tone while still glaring at him. "An '_I missed you so much_"? Open arms? Maybe a kiss or two?"

"A little peck on the cheek wouldn't hurt," he barely managed to dodge the oncoming mini-hex sent his way. "Come on, Jinx. I don't understand why you're so mad at me-"

"From what I've gathered, you kind of deserved it-_ OW!_" the blond girl began, only to be elbowed by green girl, who gave her a warning look. Jinx nearly forgot they were also in the room with them- _wait a minute..._

"Where am I?" Jinx shook her head and made a move of getting out of bed. "Never mind that, I have to go-" She yelped as pain shot through her body. She grasped her abdomen and winced.

"Don't move so much!" Kid Flash exclaimed, reaching out for Jinx, only to slowly retract his arms back to his sides. Jinx laid back in bed. "You were just shot..."

"And thanks to me, you're alive. You're lucky that the bullet didn't hit any major organs." the blond girl said, giving her a reassuring smile. Jinx scoffed.

"Yeah, _lucky_ me," Jinx muttered sarcastically as she continued to scowl. "How long have I been out?"

"Just a day..." The alien girl answered. Jinx would've have smirked and laughed amused, but now was not the time for that.

Jinx clicked her tongue. "Should've just left the bullet in me and let me die on the streets."

"Why-"

"This is dangerous. I'm losing precious time. I really have to leave-" Jinx made a move to get up from the bed once more but was held back by an invisible force.

"I'm sorry, I can't let you continue to hurt yourself." Jinx struggled against the invisible barrier.

"Stop, _let me go-!_"

"Jinx!" Jinx stopped struggling and looked up towards the doorway. Jinx blinked. Once. Twice. Three times just in case. She did a double take at the end just to check if her eyes were deceiving her. She didn't whether to laugh or pinch herself to wake up from this weird dream. So she said the first thing that popped into her head.

"What's up with your hair?" She asked seriously as Robin looked at her questioningly. Robin brought a hand to his hair.

"What's wrong with it?" Robin asked, innocently yet almost embarrassed.

"It looks like Mother Mae-Eye fixed it." Jinx snickered. "And your voice! It's like you went through puberty backwards!"

Though they were joking with each other, the rest of the Team couldn't help but feel the thick tension filling the room.

Robin could feel the blood rush to his cheeks in embarrassment as he chuckled stiffly. "Nice to see you too, Jinx."

Jinx immediately frowned at the statement. "Yeah, let's just say it shouldn't be so _nice_ to see me."

The air in the room changed drastically as Robin returned to being serious. "Why shouldn't it be?"

Jinx opened her mouth to respond but stopped herself as she glanced around her room. Robin, also noting the expectant stares, decided it would be best to just leave the rest of the Team out of it. "Um, I think its best if you guys just let Jinx, Kid Flash, and I have a talk... Alone." He sent them both a pleading and apologetic stare as he gestured to the door.

"No way! If you have something you have to say, you say it to all-" The sound of the door opening cut Artemis off as all eyes drifted to the door, where another masked guy in red stood.

"Hope I didn't miss the reunion," Red Arrow joked, stepping into the room.

Jinx released a sigh of relief. "Oh, Speedy, thank god." She looked him up and down. "Was there some kind of hair agreement that happened over the past two years?"

Red Arrow let out a small chuckle. "Guess you could say it was time for a 'new do'. By the way, it's not Speedy any more. It's Red Arrow."

"Wow, way to be original." Jinx commented monotonously, rolling her eyes. Red Arrow scoffed but said nothing. Jinx raised an eyebrow. That's all the response she was going to get? Wasn't Speedy usually the relaxed, narcissistic, carefree kind of guy? Why wasn't he adding some conceited comment about himself and not trying to hit on her?

"I guess two years can change people..." Jinx muttered, her eyes unconsciously drifting to Kid Flash, who looked like a kicked puppy pouting in the corner. She quickly averted her gaze and tried to get up again, only to cringe at the pain and lay back in bed. "I have to leave..."

"You're not going anywhere." Robin told her, walking to the side of her bed. Jinx glared from her position.

"Like Hell, I'm going to listen to you." Robin's lips curled into a small smile.

"Same old Jinx, who's still as honest and rebellious as ever." Robin took a seat beside her. "Mind telling me what kind of... _Unlucky_ situation you've gotten yourself in?" Jinx gave him a look.

"Couldn't help yourself could you? Then again, what kind of Jinx isn't unlucky?" Jinx gave a small, pained laugh. Robin's eyes narrowed. She was trying to change the subject.

"_Jinx,_" his cold, serious voice brought chills to everyone standing in the room. To the Team, it was almost as eerie as Batman's voice. To the three Titans (well, two former), it was the voice of they recognized as their strict, uptight leader.

Jinx sighed, glancing around the room. "I'd rather not have an audience."

"Whatever you need to say to him, you can say to us." Superboy stubbornly said, crossing his arms over his broad chest. Jinx tilted her head to him, staring at the giant red _S_ insignia on his black shirt.

"And who are you supposed to be? A Superman wannabe?" Superboy gritted his teeth, taking a step forward.

"_You-!_"

"_Enough,_" Robin cut in, turning to face the Team. "Guys, let me, Red Arrow, and KF talk to her."

_'B-but, Robin-!' _Miss Martian protested through their mind link.

_'You can't be serious.' _Superboy scowled in distaste. '_I don't trust her.'_

_'She's probably dangerous.' _Artemis added, the doubt evident on her face.

_'Jinx is not dangerous.'_ Kid Flash defended, while Artemis rolled her eyes, glaring at him.

_'You're just saying that because you had a thing for her.'_ Kid Flash sent a glare her way as well.

_'I believe Artemis has a right to be suspicious. We know little to none-' _Aqualad began before being cut off by Kid Flash.

'We_ know her very well, you guys just don't.' _Kid Flash snapped.

_'All I'm saying is that she was chased by dangerous looking robots. That's bad news all over!' _Artemis argued.

_'She'll probably be less intimidated by you guys and actually talk to us.' _Red Arrow added through their mind link.

The Team looked ready to argue again before Robin interjected. '_Please, guys. This is personal.' _Robin gave them a pleading look. '_If it's too much to handle, know that you guys are the first I'll turn to for help.'_

For a moment, everyone just stared at each other before a subtle, yet reluctant, nod pass through the Team. They each hesitantly made their way to the door. Once the door closed shut after them, Robin turned back to the pink haired girl, who was now sitting up in bed with the help of Red Arrow. Now it was just the four of them. Three former Titans and an ex-villainness turned good.

The silence that passed over them was broken by Jinx when she asked, "So which one's the telepath?" Robin nearly fell down at the random question.

"What?"

"Just now, either you guys all were reading each other's facial expressions or you speaking through each other's minds." The three former Titans in the room gave her a look. "Psychics 101," she rolls her eyes at them. "I'm not stupid; I can detect a telepath/psychic when I see one."

"I'll introduce them to you later," Robin took a seat beside her bed again. "Jinx... What's happening? Why was this on my old communicator?" Robin opened his holographic computer in his arm and began to relay the video messages that were sent to the old Titan's communicator.

Red Arrow's eyes widened as he saw the desperate faces of the main team of the Titans. "What is this? Is it the Brotherhood again? What about the Titans East? Are they okay?" Red Arrow began shooting off questions frantically.

"Look, I barely understand what's happening. All I know is that Titans were rapidly going missing." Jinx fiddled with the blanket over her. "At first it was just one person, Jericho. We received a distress call from Kole, and we did our best trying to scour the world for him. But it was like he dropped off the face of the planet. Then a week later, Kole goes missing... Next thing, we know Titans were going missing from left to right." Jinx slumped in her bed. "After that, all the remaining Titans decided to meet up at Titan's tower in Jump. It took a while since it was kind of hard locating every Titan, seeing as it's been two years since everyone's been together and probably had their communicators either hidden away in the back of their closet or broken. We can only presume those who did manage to get the call-"

"Why was it so hard to locate everyone?" Kid Flash asked, noting that one detail.

"Every Titan should be linked on to the communicators, even with their own tracking system. Not to mention, Cyborg could contact each team on the Tower's main database." Robin explained, confused. Jinx looked at the three's confused faces. Her eyes widened at the realization.

Jinx gasped. "Wait, you guys don't know?"

Robin quirked an eyebrow. "Don't know what?"

"I just assumed that you were still close with at least Starfire. Maybe Cyborg even," Jinx ran a hand through her hair. "Then again, everyone seemed to want to separate themselves from the hero business because of the low crime-rate and-"

"Jinx, _what are you talking about?_" Robin cut Jinx off from her rant. Jinx had a soft sadness evident on her face, which made Robin's stomach clench with anticipation and horror. "Why were the Titans so hard to locate?"

"Robin, the Titans have been disbanded for a year now."

* * *

******R&R!**

******~Superbluestar428**  



	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

**UPDATED A/N: Sorry this was a slow update. I just recently came back from Florida and had not internet or compute whatsoever. I'm so happy to be back in my hometown and away from the heat! I was dying in Florida! Not to mention, the thunderstorms! I would have loved them if I didn't have to walk in the rain with my bag full of my precious books! Sigh, anyways, sorry if this was short. I'm trying to rewrite everything perfectly (or at least close to perfection). Seeing as in the original chapter, Miss M goes into Jinx's mind. Since the Team is in the dark about the Titans situation, I had to shorten it up a bit. I hope that for those of you who have read the original, the comparison is completely different (hopefully for the better).**

"Blah" = talking

_'Blah'_ = _mindlink_

_Blah = _thoughts

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR TEEN TITANS! If I did, then I would be rich and live in a mansion. (Which is NEVER gonna happen any time soon!)**

**Just so you know, I'm writing this at 2:00 AM, so I'm not really reading this over, so forgive if there are any mistakes and if something doesn't make any sense, review about it! I'll probably end up re-reading this over tomorrow and changing stuff even though I posted it already.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"I have a bad feeling," Miss Martian stated as she dejectedly stirred the batter in the bowl. She decided to cook lunch and bake cookies for the newcomer, seeing as Jinx had not eaten for the past day.

"About her or the situation?" Artemis asked, also feeling suspicious about the newcomer.

"A little of both. There's something off about her, and there's definitely something those three are not telling us." Miss Martian narrowed down as she started forming little balls of dough onto the tray.

"We must trust our teammates judgement. We can only assume she is on the side of good until she proves otherwise." Aqualad states, sitting a meditating stance on the couch.

"I'm tired of all these secrets getting in the way of everything." Superboy grunts, crossing his arms over his chest.

"We must respect their privacy," Aqualad tells him, putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "When they're ready, they'll tell us. They have to face their pasts themselves before asking for our help."

Artemis stared at the closed door with narrowed eyes. Something about the pink-haired sorceress looked _familiar_...

* * *

"D-disbanded?" Robin stuttered, his eyes widening. "What? Why?!"

"Well, let's see here," She snarked, lifting a hand and counting down her fingers. "Most of the world's villains are frozen in Paris. The ones that managed to _get_ unfrozen are petty criminals that the police can now handle. And lastly, our one and only leader bailed on us and decided to play with the big leagues." With that, Jinx gave the Boy Wonder a pointed glare. "The world was no longer in danger of ending, and there was no need for the Teen Titans. We were only speeding up the _inevitable_."

"So what did the Titans do? After they were disbanded?" Speedy- er, _Red Arrow_- asked. Jinx scratched her head.

"Look, all the Titans decided it was better if we just started out fresh, so we all thought it was better to just cut ties and _not_ say anything about what we wanted to do afterwards." Her shoulders slumped a bit as she remembered her last day as a Titan. "We were all just lost without a purpose. It upsets me how lost we all were. How vulnerable we were. I was even considering becoming a villain again."

Kid Flash gave her a troubled look. "What stopped you?" Kid Flash asked, trying not to show his panic.

Jinx's lips lifted into a fearless smirk. "Who said I was stopped?" Kid Flash concerned look dropped into a grave one.

"Jinx-"

"Calm down, Flash boy. It was a _joke_," Jinx laid on her back, trying to soften the pain growing from her wound. Why did she insist on leaving the bed? "Fortunately for you, I don't like to waste good efforts. Not after all the hard work you've done for me to become a hero, I wasn't going to let it all be for nothing." She stared up at the ceiling, her soft smile flipping over into a frown. "Raven suggested I go to an art college. I studied hard, submitted an application. I was supposed to start this fall." Jinx sighed, slinging her arm over her eyes. "No matter how normal I want to be, things like this happen to remind me just how _abnormal_ I really am." She chuckled melancholy. "You can't escape your _destiny_..."

"Okay," Robin was trying to understand everything, letting it all sink in slowly. "So all of you decided to meet up when you noticed Titans were going missing. What happened then? Who met up with you guys?"

Jinx took her arm away from her face. "Unfortunately, the four of the five original Titans and I were the only ones who made it back to the Tower safely. That was when we were attacked in the Tower." She blew a stray piece of hair away from her face. "The same day you guys you found me in town."

"How'd you get here anyways?" Red Arrow asked.

"The Titans and I managed to escape on the T-Ship. We last a few hours before crash landing just outside of here. Sadly, we were always one short by the next hour." Jinx closed her eyes, biting down on her lip to stop herself from crying. She was still as prideful as when they left, never letting anyone see her cry. Not even the one person she _did_ cry in front of before. She wiped away the stray tears from her eyes with the palms of her hands. "Those _idiot_ Titans, they should have just let them take me."

"So they're after you? _He_'s after you?" Robin questioned, standing up from his seat. Jinx peered up at him with one eye before opening both. A look of understanding passed between the two.

Jinx gave a tired smile. "So you've figured out?"

"The robots were a dead giveaway."

She nodded slowly. "Yeah, I guess you can say he is after me." She leaned her head back on her pillow, covering her eyes with her arm once again. "But don't ask me what for. I'm just as clueless as you are."

"Okay, you've lost me. Who are we talking about?" Kid Flash inquired, unable to piece together all the information thrown at him. The two ignored him and continued on conversing as if everyone was already in on this shared secret.

"He was supposed to be dead," Jinx says without uncovering her eyes.

"_Supposedly_..." Robin mumbled, slowly remembering his short alliance with the man during Trigon's reign. He shook the thought away. "It doesn't make any sense. No offense, but what's so special about you? And why now?"

"Gee, none taken. Every girl loves to know that they're not special enough for a psycho maniac in a mask." Jinx retorted monotonously, her heart not even in the joke. "I do, however, have a hypothesis."

Robin lifted an eyebrow. "Which is?"

"I'm not saying it's possible, but with just enough willpower and strength, I can create enough bad luck to bring the world to its knees. It's never been tested, but I wouldn't say it's unreasonable. I wouldn't dare do it, though. That wide range of power can kill me." Jinx shrugged. "Maybe he wants me for that. And as we can all tell, he will stop at nothing until I am in his hands."

Robin opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by someone else.

"Wait, stop, stop!" Red Arrow stated, cutting in between the two. He glanced at them, his eyes going from Jinx to Robin.

"Don't forget about us clueless people here." Kid Flash added, standing beside Red Arrow, who both sported an agitated look from being left out.

Red Arrow crossed his arms over his chest. "Explain it clearly; _who_ is hunting for Jinx?"

The two stayed silent for a moment, reluctant to answer. But the terrified looks in their eyes made their courage plummet into nothing. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Jinx took a deep breath, clearing her throat before answering the question.

"It's _Slade_. He's back."

* * *

**R&R~!**

**~Superbluestar428**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

**UPDATED A/N: So, I did not know what I should do for this chapter. Then I remembered a certain two who were not yet introduced ;) I've also changed the way I've done translation, so you don't have to wait all the way at the end of the chapter for what it meant in english so... Yeah. Forgive me, my action scenes suck. I try my best but they never end up the way I want them to! Sorry, it's so short too! Anyways... Let's continue on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Teen Titans or Young Justice! If I did this wouldn't be a fanfic, this would have been a crossover movie~!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Unknown Forest in Florida**

**June 11; 8:27 PM**

It was quiet in the clearing. Nothing could be heard except the wind weaving through the trees. A deer calmly walking in between the trees, looking for grass to graze. Finally choosing a spot of grass where it could not be disturbed, the deer bent down to have its dinner...

Until a flash of red, white, yellow, and black disturb the peaceful atmosphere. The deer panicked and pranced away from the twin boys, who had appeared from the zoom of colors. These two boys looked around 13 years-old, wearing white unitards with black stripes, red arm cuffs and boots, and yellow goggles. The only thing that differentiated one from the other were the signs on their chest. One had a white plus sign in the red circle of his chest, while the other had a minus sign.

They seemed to have been running for their lives for they were breathing heavily, looking as if they were about to pass out any time soon. Their eyes flickered around every corner as if expecting someone to jump out with a net to capture them.

"¿Crees que nos siguieron? (_Do you think they followed us?_)" the one with the minus sign whispered, trying to catch his breath, glancing at his brother in the corner of his eye.

His brother shook his head, gasping for breath as well. "No hay forma. Hemos estado corriendo en círculos durante horas. (_There's no way. We've been running in circles for hours now.)_" Blowing the red hair away from his face, his lips curled into an amused grin. "Además, no son lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparnos. (_Besides, they aren't fast enough to catch us._)"

"¿Ha hecho el señor Cyborg contacto todavía? O tal vez Bumblebee? (_Has Mr. Cyborg made contact yet? Or maybe Bumblebee?_)" Menos asked, watching his brother pull out his black and yellow communicator.

"No, no es así. (_No, they haven't._)" Más replied, slumping down against a tree.

Menos followed in suit, letting out a heavy sigh. "Estoy hambriento. No ¿Podrían los malos perseguirnos después de la cena? (_I'm starving. Couldn't the bad guys chase us after dinner?_)"

"Señor Cyborg definitivamente nos debe una pizza grande para hacernos esperar tanto tiempo... (_Mister Cyborg definitely owes us a large pizza for making us wait for so long..._)" Más explains, rubbing his stomach as it growled beneath his hand. He groaned, "que sean dos. (_make that two._)"

Suddenly, their communicator began beeping, and Menos quickly lifted its cover and was met face-to-face with their cybernetic friend.

"Más, Menos," Cyborg breathed out a sigh of relief. "Glad to see you guys are safe."

"Nos alegramos de verte, señor Cyborg! (_We're glad to see you too, Mister Cyborg!_)" They replied in unison, trying to keep their voice down to a minimum in case they were heard.

"We all decided to meet up at Titans Tower back in Jump," Cyborg tells them. "We haven't made contact as of yet besides you two and Jinx. We can only hope that the others received the message and will know to come back to the tower."

"¿Se ha encontrado a nadie todavía? (_Has anyone been found yet?_)" Menos asked, while Cyborg just shook his head.

"No one has turned up yet. Like I said, I've only been able to make contact with you guys and Jinx." Cyborg explained with a sigh. "I have to go fix up the security system. Hopefully, it still works. Get here as fast and as safe as you can; call if you need back up. Cyborg, out." With that, the screen turned black as Cyborg hung up the call.

The twins sighed in unison, slumping against the tree. They knew they should be getting to the Tower as soon as possible, but they needed to rest for a bit. They're feet were hurting, which is to be expected after running around without stopping for hours. They deserve a five minute power rest.

"Ah, señorita Jinx, una vez que la veo, voy a ser capaz de reponer la energía que he perdido. (_Ah, Miss Jinx, once I see her, I'll be able to replenish the energy I've lost._)" Más states with a dreamy sigh.

Menos nods in agreement, grinning a toothy grin. "Apuesto a que tiene más bonita desde la última vez que la hemos visto. (_Bet she got more prettier since the last time we've seen her._)"

"¿Crees que ella me tomaría en serio si yo- (_Do you think she'd take me serious if I-_)" Más was cut off by a surge of electricity exploding the tree they were leaning against, barely missing their heads. The two immediately stood up, grabbing each other's hands and dashing off. They dodged many trees, trying to outrun whoever found them. They dodged many blasts that managed to keep up with them.

They could not see their attacker. All they saw was a shadow _flying_ behind them, shooting energy blasts from their hands. One blast caused a tree to fall in their path, but the twins managed to barely dodge the falling tree.

Menos grinned in satisfaction. "Ha! ¿Es eso todo lo que tienes-? (_Ha! Is that all you got-?_)"

"Menos! Rama de un árbol! (_Menos! Tree branch!_)" His brother warned him with a mischievous grin of his own. Sharing a look, Menos understood the plan. They sped near the branch, the one nearest to it, Menos, grabbed the tip of the branch pulling it back and waiting for the perfect moment to let it go. Once the attacker was near enough, Menos removed his hand from the tip and sped away with his brother. The two heard the satisfying sound of the branch hitting someone and the _thump!_ of their fall.

Mas and Menos let out a sigh of relief and got ready to speed to the Titans' Tower, only for their eyes to widen when they noticed where they were headed.

"Acantilado! (_Cliff!_)" They yelled, digging their feet in the ground to stop from hurtling over the edge of the cliff. They stumbled backwards, landing on their behinds. They glanced over the edge, looking at the crashing waves below. They gulped in terror, swallowing the lump in their throats.

"Hermano, este es uno de esos momentos en que ser capaz de volar es muy útil... (_Bro, this is one of those times when being able to fly comes in handy..._)" Mas mumbled, while Menos just nodded in agreement.

They heard a twig snap behind them, causing them to snap their attention to the noise. They paled when they saw the shadow figure appear. The figure walked towards them, and the twins felt they were frozen in fear.

Más gasped in realization. "No, no puede ser-! (_No, it can't be-!_)"

Menos felt the hurt and betrayal swell up inside him. "U-usted-! (_Y-you-!_)"

The figure just smirked smugly. With a charged surge of energy, the figure blasted at the twins. In that split second, the twins had to make a crucial decision. Get hit by the blast or dodge it? And there was no way they could dodge it without plummeting into the waters below. The two shared a look and immediately knew what they had to do.

Coming to this decision, the two took a deep breath, grasped the other's hand and...

_Jumped off the edge of the cliff._

The place where they were originally standing exploded from the blast, the debris falling around them as they plunged into the cold, dark waters below...

* * *

**R&R!**

**~Superbluestar428**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

**UPDATED A/N: Ok, if you guys didn't already know, I changed something. You know how I said that Jinx was asleep for three days? I only made it one day so the story fit better. That was an unplanned mistake and so if you're confused, Jinx was found the day before and wakes up the day after during noon time. Okay? Good. So, there's no action yet but it's coming up! Don't worry. I just want you guys to get a little vibe at what's going on so far. Hope you like it! You'll probably see a scene similar from the original one. I just copied and pasted that one part and made adjustments! So yeah, onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS NOR YOUNG JUSTICE!**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

"Dang it, why can't the villains we _think_ are dead just _stay_ dead?!" Red Arrow exclaimed, plopping down in his seat with a large sigh.

"Everything would be too easy if things were like that," Jinx replied, turning her head to look at him, who had a grim, tired look on his face. Robin pinched the bridge of his nose. _  
_

"Guys, I'm not liking where this is going," they all turned to Kid Flash, who looked them in the eye with a sincere expression. "Maybe we should ask the League for help-"

"The _League_?" Jinx cut him off with a baffled look on his face. "As in the Justice League? Why would you have to _ask_ for help? Aren't you guys you part of-" The three guys in front of her cringed, waiting for the shame that will come along with her words. Jinx forced herself to ignore the pain and sit up. "Wait, _you_- you're _not-?!_ I thought the reason you _left_ in the first place was to become part of the Justice League." Jinx exclaimed, turning to Robin.

"Technically, we are, but just not _officially _on the League." Robin explained as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I'm not apart of any team. And I'm sure as hell _not_ Green Arrow's '_sidekick_' any more." Red Arrow said as he air-quoted the word sidekick.

"This is not a promotion, this is only the_ assistant_ job." She yelled as she waved her arms to prove her point.

"We're _helping _the League out. This is as close as an _initiation_ we can get," Kid Flash told her as if to reassure her. Jinx, however, could hear the reluctant tone to his voice. She stared at him, who refused to make eye-contact with her. This only made her anger flare in rage.

Jinx turned to face Robin. "Robin, you were a _leader_- _no,_ _THE_ leader of the _Teen Titans_. You _always_ took control and knew what to do! You moved to Jump City just to _escape_ Batman and be your _own_ person!" Jinx shook her head, too mortified to even look at any of them anymore. She slumped back in bed, trying to ignore the stinging at her side. "Now, your just a puppet whose strings got reattached on." Jinx said as her eyes narrowed even more.

No one seemed to object or deny her words because deep down, they knew that those words are true. They _were_ puppets, used only when their '_mentors_' needed them.

Robin looked up from glaring down at the floor. She could see the tension in his shoulders, notifying her of his bottled up anger and shame. "_I-_ I _know. I know,_ I've become a dog tied to its leash again. I _know_ that." He gripped the arms of his chair before slamming his fist down on one of the arms. He shook his head, taking a deep breath to calm his anger against himself. "But we can talk about that _later_. The point is that I can't just sit around doing nothing, while _my_ team is-" He choked on his words, looking away when he realized what just came out from his mouth.

The corner of Jinx's lips tilted upward in amusement. "Good to know you still _care_ about the dear old Titans. Seems we've been replaced and forgotten, though." She spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I **_NEVER_** FORGOT THE TITANS!" Robin shouted in fury, making Jinx, Red Arrow, and Kid Flash flinch in surprise. Robin's eyes widened, and he slumped back in his seat, clearing his throat. "I would never forget them. They were-" he shook his head, "_are_ my teammates, my best friends, my _family._" Robin ran a hand through his hair before pulling on it slightly. "God, how could I just leave them like that? And for this?" He stood up, turning away from them. He kicked the legs of the chair he was sitting on. "Who knows what's happening to them? What _was_ happening to them when I _abandoned_ them?"

Silence engulfed the room. Kid Flash and Red Arrow felt the need to comfort the Boy Wonder but was at a loss at where to start. His words echoing in their minds, making them feel just as guilty as he did. They all left for their own selfish purposes, wanting to finally prove themselves to their mentors. And where did that get them? Betrayal from their friends, less respect from their mentors, and a new team. Now hearing that all their friends were taken by an evil maniac? It was a lot to take in.

But for Jinx, her response was straightforward. "Yeah, how could you just leave like that?" She carefully tried to sit up in her bed, only for her strength to fail her, making her fall back clumsily. She winced as the pain surged through her again, but she bit back the pain. Instead, she resorted to just glaring up at the ceiling. "I don't know what your mentors offered you, but it doesn't look like an upgrade, seeing as you're stuck with a team of sidekicks again."

The three hung their heads in shame, wincing at the sting of the truth in her words. They _knew_ that- God, how much they _knew_ that they're just a sidekick team for the League. They _knew_ that. But they just wanted to think they had something to look forward to after they accomplished some recognition.

Robin shook his head, turning away from them. "We should discuss how we're going to rescue the Titans and anyone else who was captured."

"We can't discuss if we don't even have anywhere to start. Slade could be anywhere," Jinx felt herself grow tired. She was exhausted from all the arguing that just went about.

Robin opened his mouth to argue against her when a knock on the door interrupted him. The four in the room turned to look at the now-opening door, revealing the green-skinned alien girl from before. She held a tray with a sandwich and cookies as well as a glass of water. She smiled nervously.

"Sorry for interrupting. I just thought that maybe, um, Jinx would like something to eat..." M'gann stated, unsure whether they will accept the sandwich or kick her out of the room.

Jinx raised an eyebrow at the tray. "Depends, you could have poisoned it."

M'gann's eyes widened, and she shook her head vigorously. "No, I would _never_-"

Jinx raised her hands up in defense. "Calm down, I was joking..." She forces herself to sit up, trying not to wince. She stretches her arm out towards the tray. "I haven't eaten since breakfast yesterday morning. I'm starving."

M'gann tentatively hands her the tray. "It's turkey. I didn't know what you would like so I just used whatever we had around..."

Jinx shrugs. "I don't mind. Beats the blue food BB offered me yesterday..." Her voice trailed off, remembering the events of the day before. Her shoulders slumped, but she forced herself to smile. "Thanks."

M'gann smiled warmly. "Don't mention it. A friend of Robin, Red Arrow, and KF is a friend of mine."

Jinx scowled. "Well, I wouldn't say _friend_..." She picked off the crusts of her bread. "More like _ex-enemy_, _ex-teammate_, and _ex-girlfriend_. And any other kind of _ex_ I missed." Kid Flash winced at the word _ex-girlfriend_, said with extra malice and venom.

"Oh..." M'gann's face burned with embarrassment. She decided it was time to wrap things up and let the four talk everything out. "Ok, so, um, if you need anything, just ask. I'll be glad to help." With a tense smile, M'gann walked to the door and left the room.

Jinx slowly bit into the sandwich, happily savoring the taste of it. She never knew how hungry she was until she saw the plate of food before her. While chewing, she said, "she's nice. Reminds me of Star," she swallows the piece in her mouth, "you know, except green."

"That's what I thought too when I first met her," Robin confesses with a small smile. Jinx gives him a look.

"You didn't go and fall in love with her, did you?" Robin's cheeks reddened.

"No! Of course not!" Robin cleared his throat, cursing at how high his voice just got. "She's like a sister to me. Besides, she's dating Connor."

"_Connor_?"

"The '_Superman-wannabe_'," He air-quotes. At this, Jinx's lips formed an 'o' as she remembered him.

"Who is he, anyways?" She asked, taking another bite from her sandwich. The three share a look, which Jinx caught. She swallowed the piece in her mouth. "Sharing a look always means you are unsure of whether you want to tell me the truth or conjure up a lie." She put the last piece of her sandwich in her mouth. "Meanings of Facial Expressions, I took that class just because I was missing an elective."

"They really had everything in that Hive school, huh." Kid Flash chuckled softly, remembering how she used to always refer to one of her classes back when she was a villain. He stared at the cookies on her plates and, in a flash, grabbed one and took a bite of it.

"Hey!" Jinx glared at him, moving her plate of cookies away from him. "And plus, it's hard to forget what you learned when you were brainwashed." Jinx bit into her cookie, savoring the chocolate chips melting in her mouth. "Mmm, give that alien girl props for her baking. These are delicious."

"We're getting off topic," Robin scowls at Jinx, who was polishing off her first cookie and reaching for another. "We need a plan."

"Like I said, what we need first is a starting point." She chewed the cookie in her mouth. "We can't just search blindly. It might be too late if we begin like that."

Robin runs a hand through his hair in frustration. "We need to find a starting point quick. I won't let them down. _Not_ _again._"

* * *

Jinx opened her eyes to find her room dark and empty. She must have dozed off during their discussion, and the three decided to let her sleep and leave her alone. _Good. Time to escape._

Knowing this would be her only chance, she got up from her bed, ignoring the stinging pain of her wound. She thinks of her plan of escaping from here to take away her thoughts of the pain. She walked to the door, trying to be as quiet as possible as she twisted the knob and pulled it open. She stuck her head out a little to see the hallway dark as well. There was no noise except light snores from one of the rooms. _It must be night already._ _I'll find an exit and jump on a bus or train out of here. _

With that resolution, she got back inside the room. She found her hero uniform neatly folded on the chair beside her bed, and she immediately changed out from her current clothing. Her platform boots would make too much noise if she put them on now, so she resorted to just carrying them. She tip-toed back to the door, opening it gently and stepping out. She waited until her eyes adjusted to the dark before she stalked down the hallway silently.

_It's so dark._ She thought to herself, trying to look around for anything but only seeing pitch black. Jinx took a deep breath and let a small amount of pink energy glow from her hands. _Ok. As long as it's small and doesn't touch anything, it's perfectly safe. _

She continued to walk, using the light to guide her through the hallway. She began seeing doors and decided to risk getting caught by opening each one of them. So far, she's found a locker room, empty guest bedrooms, and what looked to be a lounge area.

She cursed when she opened the third bathroom door. Seriously, was it so hard to find an exit around here? She walked into an open doorway, which lead to a large room. She stepped inside, smelling the salt-water air. Jinx walked across the gray platform to see it lead to steps and down to... Water? Is it the ocean? She looked over to the left and saw two big holes in the walls. _Transportation devices? Maybe they have their own underground subway for superheroes. _

Near the two big holes, she spotted a door. Walking to it, she crossed her fingers, hoping it to be an exit. Jinx twisted the knob and opened it slowly. A breeze of salt-water air blew on her face, and she punched the air in accomplishment. She grimaced in pain as she remembered the wound on her stomach. Maybe now was _not_ the time to gloat in happiness.

Jinx stepped out of the door, which revealed to be a hidden passage way carved on the side of the mountain (_so they were inside the mount what NOT obvious hiding place..._). She rolled her eyes and continued down the rocky path and onto the sandy beach below. The sand felt warm against her cold feet, and she paused to just savor the calming sound of the waves.

Now all she has to do is look for the main roads, maybe a bus stop, or-

_SNAP! _Jinx froze in her spot. _Please be squirrel. Please be a squirrel._ When she lessened her breathing and listened closely hoping to just hear the skittering feet of the small animal. But instead she heard gentle breathing, someone trying to be as quiet as she was.

Someone followed her.

Jinx pretended not to notice, letting her tense body relax as though she were enjoying the light breeze again. Without another thought, she let her eyes glow pink and soon she heard a small yelp from behind her. Jinx spun around quickly to face the person head on... Only to find the one person she didn't want to see, flat on his stomach, twigs in his hair, and a destroyed bush scattered around him.

She spouted out some colorful words. "Dammit, Kid. Why are you always following me around? Still dedicated to being my stalker?"

"I liked to call it watching from a distance," Kid Flash joked, plucking one of the twigs out of his red hair. His grin turned to a from when he stared back at her. "Why are you leaving, Jinx? You're in no condition to be running around like this."

"One bullet wound isn't going to stop me. I'm stubborn, remember?" Jinx replied, turning back to walk on the beach and search for that bus stop. Her walk was cut short when Kid Flash dashed in her path.

"Jinx, either you turn back around and get back in bed or-"

"Or what? You'll call your _new team_ and let them capture me?" Jinx rolled her eyes and walked around him.

"I will if I have to." Jinx's steps faltered slightly, feeling kind of hurt how he accepted and acknowledged the fact that he's in a new team. Without the Titans. Without _her_. Swallowing the pain of not only her wound now, she continued to walk forward. "Jinx, come on. At least wait until your wound heals."

"That's like saying wait until Slade comes and finds me." She shakes her head. "I'm not letting anyone get captured because of me." _I'm not letting you, Robin, or Red Arrow get captured because of me._

"That's not going to happen. We need you to help find the other Titans-"

"Wait," she interrupts him, listening closely. _I know I heard something..._

Kid Flash, however, continued to pester Jinx. "Jinx, seriously, I think you should go back-"

"Shut up for a minute, Kid!" She growls out, silencing the speedster. She squinted then spotted something- or rather _two_ things- in the distance. "Over there!" She ran to the spot.

There, lying unconscious and wet, were two boys, about 12 years old and looked like twins. They both had dusty brown hair that clung to their forehead (from being wet). They both wore the same clothing: a white t-shirt under a jacket, jeans, and sneakers. The only difference was that one of the boys' jacket and shoes were red, while the other one were blue.

Jinx gasped. "Oh my god, Danny! Dylan!" She kneeled down and put her ear to their hearts. They were barely breathing.

"Who?" Kid Flash asked as he watched her panic.

"You don't remem- _That's right!_ You were always bad with names. Plus, they're not in costume and they grew a bit taller (like a few inches) and skinnier over the two years." Jinx said as she performed CPR on one of the boys. She continued with the procedure until the boy coughed up water. He opened his eyes (which were revealed to be a dark brown color) and smiled.

"¿Quién sabía que iba a ser cierto que un beso puede despertar en una experiencia cercana a la muerte? (_Who knew it would be true that a kiss can wake you up in a near-death experience?_)" The boy said as Jinx glared.

"I saved your life, so _don't push it_. And it was _NOT_ a kiss!" she snapped as she kneeled down to the other boy and repeated the CPR procedure. The other boy coughed up water too, and opened his eyes.

"Es como un cuento de hadas lo contrary! (_It's like an opposite fairy tale!_)" the boy, Dylan (wearing blue), said as he sat up. Jinx sighed, then looked up to the two boys. She put her arms around them and pulled them into a hug.

"I thought you boys were goners." She whispered as she squeezed them tighter. She pulled away, and noticed they were shivering. "Oh, you guys are shivering!"

The two boys seemed to notice the speedster because their eyes lit up and bright smiles were plastered on their faces. "Es señor rápido! (_It's Mr. Fast!_)" Kid Flash's eyes widened. He remembered that nickname…

"Quit standing there like an idiot, idiot. Help me with the boys." She said as she wrapped Dylan's arm around her shoulder and helped him up. Kid Flash helped Danny up, and they both walked back to the base.

* * *

"_Kid Flash: 03._" The computer voice alerted the Team. They all turned to the door, where Kid Flash and Jinx entered. But their eyes gazed at the two boys they were holding, who were shivering and wet. The boys looked weak and tired.

"Get them to the couch. M'gann can you get some towels?" Kaldur ordered as Miss Martian nodded and left to get some blankets. Kaldur helped the boy (who was being carried by Jinx) sit on the couch, while Kid Flash put the other boy down too. Both boys rubbed their arms to keep warm.

"Gracias, niño pez. (_Thank you, fish boy.)_" they said in unison. The Team didn't understand the two boys, except Jinx and Robin.

"That is not a nice name to call him." Jinx said as she glared at the two boys. She was leaning on the wall with her arms crossed to her chest.

"Lo siento. (_Sorry._)" the two said. Jinx just shook her head.

Jinx glanced at the whole Team, who looked very awake and alert. Even Red Arrow was here. Either he had stayed over or he was called back by Robin. Her eyes narrowed at them before glaring at Kid. "Let me guess, Kid Flash wasn't the first to notice my absence."

"No but he was the first to go after you." Robin stated with a smirk. He returned his attention back to the two boys on the couch. "Um, question. Who are they?" Robin pointed at the two freezing twins. "And why did they call Aqualad _fish boy_." He asked as Kaldur lifted an eyebrow, and Jinx just rolled her eyes.

Jinx scoffed. "I can't believe you don't recognize them. You being the Boy Blunder, I thought you would seem to notice them." Jinx said. The two boys snickered.

"Ahora Jinxy, que no es un buen nombre para llamarlo. (_Now Jinxy, that is not a nice name to call him.)_" the boys teased, making their voice higher to mimic Jinx's. Robin snickered, but was stopped by Jinx's glare. Jinx rolled her eyes. M'gann came back with two blankets, and handed them to the two boys, who wrapped it around themselves. "Gracias, señorita! Y debemos decir, que son muy hermosas señorita, a excepción de la piel verde. (_Thank you, Miss! And we must say, you are very beautiful Miss, except for the green skin._)"

"You know you two are lucky they don't understand you- besides Robin that is- because that is considered rude." Jinx said as she glared at Danny and Dylan.

"Oh Jinx! Usted no tiene que ser celoso. Sigues siendo la mujer más hermosa en este universe! (_Oh Jinx! You do not have to be jealous. You're still the most beautiful woman in the universe!)_" they said as their eyebrows wiggled and a smirk played on their lips. Robin started cracking up, and laughing on the floor. There was a sound of fingers snapping, a pink flash, and then suddenly the two _'accidentally'_ bit on their tongues and for Robin's cape to wrap around his head. "¡Ay! Nuestras lenguas! (_Ow! Our tongues!)_"

"Stupid, flirting midgets. Stupid bird brain." Jinx mumbled under her breath as she tried to fight back the blush creeping on her face. "Anyways, show them your necklaces. I'm too angry for an explanation." She said as she waved them off. Jinx took a seat beside the two, exhausted from hiding the pain of her wound, which was now throbbing. She bit her lip to hold back the pained groan. The two boys stuck out their (injured) tongues and shrugged. Robin undid his cape from his head.

"I could have suffocated, you know!" But Robin was ignored. The two twins lifted up a chain that hid under their shirts with different pendants: one plus sign and one minus sign.

Robin and Red Arrow's eyes widened. They were both shocked, speechless, and relieved.

"M-Mas? M-Menos?" Red Arrow stuttered out as he stared at the two twins. The twins smiled, their tongues recovered. They pressed the middle of the pendants, which started to glow. Once the glow died down, their sitting on the couch, were not the red and blue twins. There, sat two twins in white, black, and red spandex. One had a plus sign on his chest, while the other had a minus sign. They both wore yellow goggles, their head was covered with a white and black spandex with a red strand sticking up.

"Hola señor Robin, señor Speedy. Es bueno verte de nuevo. (_Hello Mr. Robin, Mr. Speedy. It's good to see you again.)_" they said in unison as they gave them a bright smile.

* * *

**R&R~!**

**~Superbluestar428**


End file.
